


The blind masseur

by draqlasdaughter



Category: Bjyx, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Boys In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Uniq - Freeform, XNINE - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, ZhanBo, Zhanyi, bjyx - Freeform, wangyibo - Freeform, xiaozhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draqlasdaughter/pseuds/draqlasdaughter
Summary: Summary: Wang Yibo's parents died when their house burned in a fire, and his little brother was left blind, thus he needed to earn money for their living.He found a very good job at a SPA center, but they wanted only blind masseurs , for sending them to rich clients' houses.So he pretended to be blind for getting the job, and guess who will be his first client?Mr Xiao Zhan, a rich, successful businessman.
Relationships: wang yibo xiao zhan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a threeshot MRated story, except the first part that it's not.
> 
> The first update coming on Sunday!


	2. 01 The traffic light sensor

Xiao Zhan, a 29 years old, rich, successful businessman, and self-evident, extremely busy as well, would never skip his daily session, no matter how busy it would be his day.

He loves to run in the large park from near his house, early in the morning, when the town was still asleep.   
But on that particular day he was forced to make a detour from his usual route, as in the park was occurring a major tree grooming, that started even before the sunrise.

So he hurried to exit the park, but not before stopping by the tree he has stopped every day since a month ago, in the hope to meet those two brothers again and ask them about how it was doing the stray cat they took home.  
After glancing around a few more seconds, he put back his earphones and jogged out from the park, while running in his mind the film of that notable morning.

Someday, when he was doing his daily jogging session in the park, he saw a skinny starving stray cat, lying at a base of a tree, but when he walked closer, the cat got scared and ran away.  
The next day he brought her some dry cat food and a bowl for water.  
But when he approached, he had to give up on his intention, as two men were struggling to crumple the cat in a backpack.  
Xiao Zhan was about to question them about their intention, but he stopped after eavesdropping at their conversation, while hiding behind the tree.

He couldn't see their faces, but only could hear them:  
"Thank you Ge, for taking her to our home, even though we don't really afford it. So, you think that she was someone's pet and they probably abandoned her here, judging from the collar she wears?   
I don't understand why would someone have such an ugly heart to abandon a helpless living soul like that.", one of them said.

"Let's just hope that the cat was lost by her owner, not abandoned.  
But Didi, please promise me something.  
Never jump to judge someone, before getting to know the whole story behind!"

"Woah, what a wise gege!", the businessman murmured to himself.  
He was even more impressed when he noticed the white walking stick lying in the grass, next to the two brothers.   
So, one of them must be blind, yet they took a stray cat in their care...Beautiful heart besides wisdom...  
Sadly a phone call in an urgent matter has distracted him and at the time he ended the call, the men were already gone.   
He would have liked to talk with them, to thank them, to offer his help with the cat's expenses or something.

Xiao Zhan had now one more reason to jog each morning in the park, and that would be the hope to meet the two brothers again...But it never happened, sadly. 

  
Well, he will keep trying, he thought to himself, while halting from his running at the pedestrian crossing.

He was humming in undertone, the music flowing through his earphones, and distracted, he reached out his hand to the sensor button for changing the color of the traffic light.

He flinched, caught off guard, at the sudden touch of an extremely warm and soft hand over his.

His surprised eyes moved slowly up from those unusually long fingers that were still wrapping his hand, only for letting himself drown in a pair of the most fascinating eyes he had ever seen.

"Please excuse me.", the stranger spoke, covering his eyes with the sunglasses he had probably taken off before.

But Xiao Zhan could still feel those eyes piercing his soul, from behind the dark lenses.  
He couldn't hear the stranger's voice because of the earphones, but he could read those words on his lips.

Those lips...  
Plump, a bit moist and very kissable!

The businessman has never felt so attracted to someone at the first sight, especially not to a MALE, that's for sure!

When the stranger withdrew his hand, Xiao Zhan perceived in his hesitation a tinge of regret, like he would have liked to hold his hand longer.

It was the same regret as Zhan was feeling.

  
Their ways parted in two different directions after crossing the zebra, leaving both of them only with the memory of that very intense moment.

They were both, often thinking at the strong connection they'd felt in that random meeting, but accepted in the end that it was just a strange once-in-a-lifetime experience, that will remain only a memory, with no completion.

-000-

Wang Yibo is a 23 years college graduate, but he didn't find any job in the computer games designer's field he had majored in that year.

He badly needed a job, because he was in a big urge to earn money for himself, but mostly for his 18 years old brother.  
His brother, who sadly was left blind from the awful fire which burned their house and killed both of their parents.

While researching, he found out about a very well paid job at a SPA center, but they were hiring exclusively blind masseurs, because the law was sparing them from paying lots of taxes if they would hire people with handicaps. 

It would be a very good job, they were even offering to the future masseurs, training classes free of payment.

Yibo was in such a desperate situation, that he decided to take the risk and commit something illegal.  
Especially that his mind was focused on his brother whose special needs and education became extremely pressing to be solved.

Taking advantage of their similarity in their look, Yibo took his brother's handicap certificate and spilled a drop of black ink on the birth date like by mistake.

His brother's picture from the stamped papers didn't look much different from his own features, they were very much alike, despite the age difference.

He knows how to act blind, he knows everything about blind people, he could even read with his eyes closed the Braille alphabet.

He planned to present only the handicap certificate at the hiring interview, and to declare that his ID was stolen a day before, but he has no money to solve the problem, following to do that from his first salary. Hopefully the employer will not focus on the birth year when checking out Wang Sehun's profile in the official handicapes database.

Wang Yibo took his brother's white walking-stick and went to try his luck at the SPA center.

And yes, thank god, he was admitted without any suspicions from the employer manager.

After three months of intense training, the big day has finally arrived: he was assigned for his first massaging session at the customer's home!

He was told that almost all of those rich clients have a special room for relaxation in their houses, and the SPA center is taking care to provide at their residences everything needed for the massage sessions, therefore Yibo didn't have to prepare any stuff, except his hands and his emotional heart beats.

"Your first customer will be Mister Xiao Zhan, our car will drive you to his house, and from there you will have to go home by yourself.   
Do you think that you will manage to reach the subway? It's not far away.  
But if you have any kind of problems you can call us and we will send someone to help you.  
One more thing, don't talk too much while you massage the client, he is an introverted man.  
Besides that, he doesn't need to be bothered with others' problems, there are plenty enough problems of his own.  
Mister Xiao is a very busy and stressed businessman with a thousand employees in his care, so your massage is very important to him, an hour of relaxation and getaway from the stressing world of numbers and money.  
I wish you good luck and good money.  
He always gives big tips to our employees."

  
After the car left him in front of a huge, imposing house, Yibo was led by a housemaid girl to the massaging room, where he was told to wait for his customer.

The room was impressive: a soft jazz music was flowing from the speakers hidden in the ceiling and walls, dark curtains were covering the windows, the only light of the room coming from the scented, colorful candles.  
After all, a blind masseur doesn't need light, nor the client, who probably has no desire to see anything, he just wants to feel good and relax.

Besides the massaging bed and the round high table with the different flavors of massaging oils, there was a couch and two chairs, one of them with a pedal for adjusting the proper height while the masseur would do his job.

The door opened, introducing in the room the same housemaid girl, who explained him the whole room's arrangement and took him for a walk around the room to get accustomed with all the objects from his way.

"Gege, you are so handsome!  
What's your name, are you a new employee of the SPA Center?  
How old are you?  
Do you have a girlfriend?  
Are you..."

The girl's constant blabbering was cut off by an interesting voice: sweet, yet deep; soft, yet manly:  
"Em, leave the man alone, go and do your job, don't get him dizzy with your endless questions.  
Hello, I'm Xiao Zhan, your client for today, and you are?", asked the businessman, reaching out both of his hands and taking Yibo's hand into his.

"I'm Wang Sehun, at your service.", Yibo spoke, trying his best to hide his shock.

The man standing in front of him was no other but the man he could never forget , after meeting him a couple of months ago at that traffic light sensor!!!

This man in front of him, has been haunting his thoughts, his days and nights!  
This man is the man who stole his heart from the first moment he saw his magical, sparkling eyes, his outstanding sculptured facial bone structure and his blinding unique smile!

Wang Yibo's heart almost jumped out from his chest when the man brought his face only a few inches away from his, and whispered:  
"Hmmm, why is your voice familiar, somehow?  
I notice that your voice and your hand are shaking, but please don't be nervous!   
I'm not going to eat you alive , I've been told that I'm your first client, so don't worry if you will not be perfect for your first time.". 

What the businessman was not knowing is that the masseur was kneading his fingers in distress, not because of his first job's emotions, but because of his client's surprising identity.  
Also, because of the man's enticing personal scent that invaded his nostrils when their faces got so close.

Yibo's eyes were well hidden behind a pair of black compact specs, so Mister Xiao Zhan couldn't see how big they grew in the moment he started to strip off from his clothes.

Of course that he could strip with no worry, as nobody could see him, the masseur was blind and the door was locked.

Wang Yibo just stood there in daze, watching how the man was removing his clothes one after another, revealing little by little a pure HEAVEN to any mortal human being's eyes.

"I must apologize for not getting a shower before, but the meeting got longer than I had thought.  
At least it was a cold day today, so I'm not sweaty, sweating is one of my biggest embarrassments, ha, ha, ha.", he giggled in that pleasant voice of his.   
Cute, yet not womanly, sweet yet sexual, and so so seductive.

  
Yibo was close to spill out loud his thoughts:  
"I'm glad that you didn't shower, as I'm sure that your body scent is way more enticing than a shower gel scent!  
And your sweat...jeez! How much I'd love to lick your sweat from all over your damn gorgeous body!"  
Thank god that his dry throat didn't allow the words to escape his mouth!  
  
The client removed his jacket and his tie with an elegant gesture, then he unbuttoned his shirt in a lazy pace, like he would intend to tease some invisible audience.

The jazz music was perfect for his panther moves in the moment he removed the shirt, revealing a lean, but not skinny, and extremely attractive body: toned arms, well worked chest and abs, everything seasoned with a pair of caramel perked nipples and a dark rich happy trail outstanding on his white porcelain skin.

Yibo gulped almost audible when he freed his ridiculously long legs from the trousers: toned thighs, plump strong calves covered in a layer of manly appealing hair, delicate ankles.

Oh, no, he will remove his boxers now!

Wang Yibo commanded himself to shut his eyes, but he couldn't resist to not watch that perfection stripping in front of him: he saw everything and he felt pretty traumatized.

The man turned with his back at the masseur as to take the yellow towel and wrap it around his lower parts.

Yibo was sure that tonight he will not be able to sleep with the memory of those round, firm, squashy aSs cheeks into his mind.

"You can start now, I'm up.", Mister Xiao announced to the masseur after climbing up the massaging bed.

  
"Jiayou Wang Yibo and good luck!  
You will need it!", Yibo encouraged himself while stretching his fingers, before touching that alluring body lying under his eyes.

He took one of the oil bottles and poured onto his fingers, then started with his client's shoulders, squeezing skillfully the tensed muscles.

When he moved his fingers to the soft nape, and started massaging the scalp, too, he felt the man relaxing under his hands.

"Ahh, you were getting nervous for no reason, you are very good.", Mister Xiao sighed in a low voice.

Yibo pressed each vertebra and each tense knot with the proper force, pulling out light moans of pleasure from the satisfied man.

He poured more oil in his palms and massaged the back muscles with his spread out palms in circular moves, stroking the slim waist and caressing the sides of that hourglass shaped body, almost erotically.

After working on his arms, he massaged his legs: what beautiful legs , supermodel long legs, fragile ankles, plump but not exaggerated muscled calves, and uhhh, those lean and toned thighs...

Yibo was considering himself loved by gods for being allowed to squeeze with his own hands those alluring, honey thighs.  
The perfect mix of firmness with softness.

His heart almost leaped out from his chest when the client spoke:  
"You can remove the towel and massage my whole body, I really enjoy your touches."

Yibo was sure that the man's intention was not to sound sexy, but his words spoken in that husky voice were very hard to be endured by the overly aroused, by now, masseur.

He removed the towel and placed his hands on the appealing curved hips, not daring to touch from the start that perfectly round and firm peach butt.

Yibo said in his mind a quick prayer and with a last "God help me!", he moved his hands on the butt muscles , grabbing in his palms as much as he could, squeezing to death the soft, yet firm, flesh.

The man started to squirm under his ministration.

"Am I too aggressive, sir?", the masseur asked, coughing for clearing his strangled voice.

"No, but you feel different from your previous coworkers."

"What do you mean different, sir, I'm better or worse?"

"Do you want me to praise you?  
Yes, I like you better, you are not only relaxing me, but you force me to remember that I'm a sex deprived man.  
Yeah, that could be, maybe that's why I'm feeling aroused at this very moment."

"Sir, you are my first customer ever, but if you want me to relax you in all the ways, I would be ready to give it a try.", Yibo risked his job, by proposing that dangerous offer to his client.

"Why would you say such a thing, are you aware that you put your job at risk, as I could make a phone call to your boss and tell him what you have just proposed to me?"

"I know that you could do that, sir, but I will risk even more and I will tell you my biggest secret, do you want to hear it?  
Please, sir, turn around and look at me!"

Mister Xiao Zhan shifted his body, getting very curious about this uncommon masseur.

Yibo decided to throw on the gaming table all of his cards and to put at risk his job, his freedom (he even could be reported to the police for fraud), his honor, his life.

He removed his black specs and stared profoundly into the other's shocked eyes.

"My name is not Wang Sehun, and I'm not blind!  
I am Wang Yibo and I have a deep crush on you, or better say I'm deeply in love with you since I've met you at a traffic light, a couple of months ago.  
But please, don't get scared, I'm not a stalker or something, actually I didn't know that I would meet you again, even though I must admit that I dreamed about that.  
I lied to the SPA center's staff that I'm blind because I needed this job badly for my blind brother's needs.  
Now you will decide what you will do about me, you could call the police, or you could let me show you my love for you!", Yibo ended his surprising and risking confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: How do you think Mister Xiao Zhan will react to the blind masseurs' confession and shocking offer?


	3. 02 The massaging session has been completed

"It's really YOU!", the businessman exclaimed in pure awe, mesmerized at the deep dark irises piercing his eyes and soul.

Xiao Zhan reached out a hand to take the masseur's one, as to place it on his other hand, and closed his eyes.   
He was trying to recall that touch from a couple of months ago, that impressed him so much at that time.

"Yes, it's really you...  
It was something about your lips when talking to me, something that I couldn't put my finger on...  
Also, it was something about your voice, but that couldn't be...because I had the earphones in my ears...  
And I thought that it's just a false feeling of familiarity, when I introduced myself to you and took your hand in mine.  
But now it proves that I wasn't wrong, it's really you! ", Xiao Zhan whispered, keep running his fingers on the other's hand, with his eyes still closed. 

Then he continued, after snapping out from his trance:  
"Please, give me my cell phone from the jacket."

"I understand...", Yibo murmured, lowering his eyes.

What did he expect to happen when he said what he said?

What did he think?

This man is a rich, famous, and handsome businessman, he could get love from a person of his level, he could get love from whomever he would wish, why should he need Wang Yibo's love?

"Hello, 'Aroma SPA center'?   
I want to speak with your manager, I am Xiao Zhan, one of your clients.  
Thank you, I'll wait..."

While waiting to be connected to the manager's office, Zhan's eyes were fixed on the masseur who started to get dressed in his coat, as to be ready for the time when the police would arrive to take him.

"Hello, Mister Chen, I am your old time client Xiao Zhan.  
I called you for this request I have.  
I want to bookmark one of your employees for the whole time he will work for your company.  
No, no, you didn't understand.  
Starting with today, I will pay for him to be my permanent masseur. Also, I don't want for him to have any other clients except me.  
His name is Wang Sehun.  
I will donate an important amount of money to the Association for the Disable People and of course another good sum for your company.  
Yes, you can call me when the papers would be ready to be signed and I will come to your office.  
Thank you very much, goodbye and have a nice day."

After ending the surprising call, Mister Xiao spoke to the shocked masseur:  
"So, you lied, as you said, you had a good reason to do so.  
What? I learned from a wise man to never jump to judge someone, before getting to know the whole story behind, and it shows that he was right!"

"Ohhh!  
Never jump to judge someone, before getting to know the whole story behind, hmm...this is exactly what I taught my little brother. Because he always...", Yibo tried to make some small talk, while doing his best to recover from the big surprise and shock at that phone call.

But he was abruptly interrupted by the businessman's shout. He got startled at his weird question and incomprehensible request:  
"Wait, wait! You do have a little brother, and...do you have a cat?  
Please say it again...your voice...  
Say this again! Never jump to judge someone, before getting to know the whole story behind!"

"Never jump to judge someone, before getting to know the whole story behind!   
Yes I do have a cat, but why...", Yibo whispered, asking himself what he did or said, for getting the man so agitated.

Xiao Zhan grabbed his wrist and shouted excitedly:  
"That's it!   
That is why your voice sounded familiar to me!  
Because it was you!  
God! You don't have only an attractive outside, but you have a beautiful inside, too.  
And wise and intelligent, too."

"Huh?", was all that Yibo could mumble.

"Nevermind, I'll explain to you later on.  
Now, we have something else to finish.  
Your time is not up, yet, you can continue your job.  
You massaged me just for half an hour.  
I know that the contract with your employer, you heard me talking about, is not signed yet, but you've also heard me that I'm gonna pay for being your permanent client everyday, starting with today including. And probably for more than an hour a day.", the businessman smiled to the still confused masseur.

Yibo felt encouraged by that smile, even more than by that surprising phone call:  
"Our trainers have taught us that our client is our master, we must comply with all of his requests, therefore I'm gonna fulfill any desire you'll have.  
Please, sir, lay down."

Wang Yibo's last words sounded mostly like a faint panting, electrocuting Xiao Zhan all over his body.

The businessman was lying onto his back , with the yellow towel thrown carelessly across his private parts.

Yibo intended to pour the massaging oil in his palms, but his client grabbed his wrist:  
"No oil, I want nothing between our skins, I want to have a full contact with your touches, without any kind of addition."

The masseur's hands were cold and trembling, but he managed to compose himself and started to massage the lying man's shoulders, while bending over him.

Their faces were inches close and their eyes locked in a hypnotic connection.

Xiao Zhan reached out his arms and wrapped them around the masseur's shoulders, pulling him down, for a sensual kiss.

Their lips were sliding slowly over each other, moistening the surface with their mixed saliva.

Yibo's light strokes advanced from Zhan's shoulders to the sides of his body, strokes that converted into suave caresses with his palms wide opened.

When the masseur's fingertips swapped over the pink nubs met in their journey, Xiao Zhan opened his mouth in a vocal gasp.  
Yibo didn't miss the opportunity to slip his tongue in.  
He couldn't restrain himself from moaning at the heavenly taste of everything he could find inside: from the sweet palate and sliding teeth, to the delicious muscle curling and swirling around his tongue.

He absorbed the other's tongue in his mouth, sucking it with hunger, while squeezing between two fingers one of the perked nipples, and slightly scratching the other hard nub with two nails.

Zhan tangled his spread out fingers in Yibo's waved hair, to massage his scalp and to press down his nape as to deepen the kiss.

Their moans were perfectly harmonized with the sexual jazz music.

Xiao Zhan's hands went down to the hem of the masseur's t-shirt. He rolled the clothes up to the armpits.

"This is an inequity: me fully naked and you overdressed.", the client uttered the sentence in a hoarse voice, panting heavily after each word.

They detached their lips for allowing Yibo to remove his t-shirt.  
He kept the boxers, not knowing yet the limit point that his client would wish to head at.

The masseur walked to the edge of the massaging bed and parted his client's legs widely, holding him by his ankles.  
Then he climbed up the bed and knelt between his spread out legs.

He let his palms skim over the silky body hair covering the sexy man's calves, and his fingers stroke gently the well toned flesh.

When his hands slid to the thighs inner sides and squeezed softly, he concluded from the man's groans, that those must be one of his most erogenous parts of his body.

Therefore he insisted with his ministration on that area.

Zhan grabbed the yellow towel and threw it to the ground, fixing his eyes on Yibo's heated face.

Wang Yibo made use of all of his strength to not take the man right then and right there!  
Instead, he climbed his caresses on the alluring thighs, slowly, up to the appealing triangle and parted his hands, avoiding to touch what was in the middle.

He continued to caress the man's front, going around his most needy parts from the place where the legs are connected with the rest of the body, to the navel, and back, getting his client insanely tensed with his teasing.

Yibo stretched out his thumbs for grazing slightly, during the teasing motion, the balls and the rode pulsing against the stomach, like by mistake, causing Xiao Zhan to whimper like a cute little baby.

But that sexy man had nothing to do with cuteness in those moments, he was like a god of sex: with burning cheeks, ears on fire, black hair disheveled in all directions, swollen red lips parted like in a lack of air. And not talking anymore about those sexual noises leaving his panting mouth.

Wang Yibo was snapped out of his hypnotic state by the hands that grabbed his own to bring them to the man's aching, throbbing member.

A sigh of satisfaction escaped from Zhan's mouth at the feeling of those soft palms pressing his groin.

"Come here, I want to kiss your outstanding lips,", Xiao Zhan reached out his arms, and Yibo had happily complied.

He linked again his mouth with the other's willing one, biting slightly his bottom lip, then sucking it.  
Zhan darted his wet tongue to lick Yibo's plump lips, then sucked both of his lips one after another like a starving man.

He positioned his hands on Yibo's firm aSs and pressed hard, jerking his hips up as to push against the masseur's massive bulge.

"Ohh, god...ahh... it feels so...so...", he tried to speak between short erratic breaths.

Yibo slipped his hands between the bed sheets and Zhan's peachy behind, and filled his palms as much as he could with the squashy flesh.

The man underneath lifted his hips to earn more from the pleasant friction given by Yibo's still clothed c0ck.

He was enjoying the stimulation of the boxers' ribbed fabric given to his naked groin, but he was yearning to feel skin onto skin, so he told the masseur to remove his underwear.

"Are you sure?  
If I will do it, I will not be able to stop myself anymore.", Yibo whispered, while marking his neck with purple stamps.

"Who told you to stop?"

Yibo managed somehow to remove his boxers and plastered his burning body onto the man's no lesser heated one.

"I know nothing about you, all I know is that I now believe in love at the first sight.  
Something strange has happened and I fell instantly with you when you touched my hand and when you looked at me with these captivating eyes of yours.  
You haunted my dreams since then...", Xiao Zhan managed to utter between kisses and moans.

"You don't have to explain, because it happened the same to me.  
I know that it's too early for such big words, but I'm in love with you...  
I love you!"

"I love you, too!  
And I want you so badly...  
But I'm clueless about what to do, I was never in love with a man.  
Seems like I'm not that smart as I thought about myself, if I didn't figure out that I'm not a hundred percent straight.", Zhan pouted against the other's lips.

"How can you be so sexual and so damn cute at the same time?", Yibo kissed away the other's pout.

"Don't worry, you don't have to know anything else except that you do feel, that you have feelings for me. I will take care of you, of everything, I promise.  
Don't be scared, it will be a bit painful in the beginning, but soon after you will love it, trust me."

Yibo picked a massaging oil bottle and oiled his hands.

He lifted one of the other's long legs on his shoulder, planting small kisses onto his alluring calf.

Yibo rubbed Zhan's entrance with his oiled fingers in circles movements at the same time with his pelvis grinding against the engorged bulge of the squirming man underneath.

At the first finger slipped inside, Zhan felt nothing but pleasure, his freshly found lover doing a very arousing roundtrip move.

When he added the second finger, it felt a bit awkward, but still not painful.

Yibo pushed his two fingers to the root, hitting in their way a sensitive bundle of nerves , and when he heard Zhan's scream, he knew that he could risk to add the third finger, without hurting too much the man he was in love with.

Xiao Zhan took inside him the third intruder, stoically, responding with a bright smile to his lover's worried eyes. 

After stretching the tight walls by curling and rolling his long fingers, Yibo replaced his fingers with his rock hard c0ck, sliding it inside, slowly, little by little, until his whole length was engulfed by that hot, tight hole.

"Did it hurt much?", he asked, stroking Zhan's d!ck from the root up to the tip, then back, flexing his wrist in circular movement.

"Ngha!  
You can move now.", Xiao Zhan panted.

Yibo groaned, relieved that he could finally release all of his restrained tension.

His thrusts were slow, long and deep at the beginning, savoring the blissful feeling , until Zhan's squirming hips gave him the incentive to increase the pace. So he started pounding into his lover with all of his strength, getting out from him till only the head of his c0ck was inside , then pushing hard back until his balls were slapping the edge of the other's perineum.

In the meantime his hand was squeezing Zhan's leaking member and his lips were sucking and biting whatever meeting in their way. 

He kept repeating this motion, to the point they both saw at the back of their mind, the white light of the most amazing orgasm they had ever experienced, while screaming each other's name.

Yibo dropped his drained body next to Zhan, not before looking one more into his eyes and chanting 'I love you, I love you, I love you', like a shaman performing a sacred ritual.

"I know that it's a little late for this question, but Mister Xiao Zhan, do you accept to date me?"

"Mister Wang Yibo, I would like to date you!  
I really enjoy your massaging skills!",Zhan chuckled, cuddling at his lover's chest.

"Oh, so, you would accept to date me just for taking advantage of my skills?"

"Of your skills and of your love, I love you!"

"I love you more!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: The story could have ended here, but it will be one more chapter, a closure chapter.


End file.
